


First Kiss #3: Love Goes On And On

by likebunnies



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Season/Series 03, ichabbie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebunnies/pseuds/likebunnies
Summary: Crane finds Abbie watching the animated Disney version of Robin Hood.





	First Kiss #3: Love Goes On And On

**Author's Note:**

> I started this when I suggested the first kiss challenge this past March but life got in the way and I'm just now finishing it. I love this silly movie.

“Are you watching this movie again?” Crane asked. Abbie was curled up comfortably on her couch and was part of the way through Disney's animated version of Robin Hood. 

“Uh huh. It's one of my favorites.”

“I thought the one with the mermaid and the talking crab was your favorite. Or the one with the frog,” Crane said. She moved her legs so he could sit beside her and ended up with her feet on his lap, as so often happened when they watched movies together. 

“I said one of my favorites. I appreciate many of them... mostly the one with the mermaid and the one with the frog – oh, you know their names! But this one is good to watch after a long day at work,” Abbie said, letting out a sigh. It had been a long day that reminded her once again how horrible humans could be to one another. It just wasn't the supernatural world that wreaked havoc all over Westchester County. 

Crane watched silently for a few minutes before having to comment on it. 

“Obviously, if Robin Hood had been a real person and not just a legend or an amalgamation of several people or legends, he wouldn't have sounded like that.”

“Obviously.”

Abbie waited for another lecture about the various forms of English over the ages and to be told precisely what form the legend would have spoken if he was real and not a legend. Crane must have been in one of his moods. He had watched enough Disney movies to know that they most certainly weren't historically or scientifically accurate, not even his favorite, Mary Poppins. 

In their battle with the supernatural and other worldly, they had seen plenty of things but the dishes rarely broke out into song and crabs rarely spoke. He was disturbing her escape into a world where she didn't have to think about criminals or demons or drug cartels or demons running drug cartels. 

The Robin Hood character in the form of a fox was talking and Abbie let out another sigh. A dreamy kind of sigh. Crane gave her a look, his eyebrow arched like usual. 

“What!? I love his voice. I love his accent,” Abbie said with a shrug of her shoulders. She wasn't going to let Crane ruin her movie. She sat up, swinging her feet off of his lap and nudged him with a little poke to his thigh. “Can you do that accent?”

“Don't I already?” he asked. 

“No, not quite. Can you?” 

Crane turned toward the TV and watched as the Fox-Man ran around trying to escape the lawmen in the form of rhinos, hippos, and crocodiles. He was silent for a few moments, listening intently to the few words spoken. He reached for the remote control, paused the film and swiveled so he was facing Abbie. 

“Marian my love, will you marry me?” 

Abbie didn't really hear much after that. He could mimic the voice of the animated fox perfectly. He even had his eyes all wide like the silly little fox character. And Abbie was mesmerized as Crane said something about their honeymoon in London, Normandy, and sunny Spain. And then he mentioned the children they would have and although Abbie didn't quite want that many, just hearing him say the words...

She leaned forward and silenced him with a kiss. A short and sweet kiss that would fit in perfectly to any of her favorite animated films. When she pulled back from him, his eyes were even wider now and his bottom lip was trembling. 

“You'd make a cute Robin Hood,” Abbie said while Crane tried desperately to regain his ability to speak proper words. 

“Would I have to be a fox?” he finally managed to say, dropping the fake voice and using his own. “Or wear all green?” 

“No, you just have to do good things,” Abbie said, enjoying hearing Crane's real voice as much as she had his Disney voice. 

“Oh, Lieutenant. I can do good things,” he said, licking his lips ever so slightly and leaning in for another kiss. “I can do very good things.”

“I'm sure you can,” Abbie said, suddenly enjoying this movie more than ever. 

The End


End file.
